Yakumo Yukari
'Abilities' ---- Forever 17 Years Old Cost: '- '''Cooldown: '''17 seconds * ''Passive - ''Whenever Yukari receives damage from an enemy hero, she will apply a silence debuff on the attacker for 0.7 seconds. This effect can't occur more than once every 17 seconds. However, Yukari has only 17 levels (years old) and therefore there will be a skill that cannot be maxed. When reaches the final level, the silence's duration is improved to 1 second. ---- '''''Universe of Matter and Antimatter Q Cost: 10 Mana 'Cooldown: '''0.5 seconds *Passive - 'Yukari gathers 1 matter every 10/9/8/7/6 seconds. Maximum 2 matters. *Active - ''Yukari consumes 1 matter, creating a gap on the target location that lasts for 20 seconds. The sequence of the gaps is in order from Matter Gap to Anti-Matter Gap (The icon changed). Yukari can only have a single Matter gap and a single Anti-matter gap on the map. If she places both gaps on the same location, Yukari will be teleported in its place, destroying the gaps in the process. *''Note - ''At level 1, Yukari gets a level 1 of this skill for free. *''Note - ''At level 1, Yukari can't learn the level 2 of this skill *''Note - ''Yukari can learn the level 2/3/4/5 of this skill when her hero level reaches 3/5/7/9. ---- '''''Flying Glow Worm W Cost: 40 / 50 / 60 / 70 / 80 Mana 'Cooldown: '''12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8 seconds *Active - 'Yukari fires 5 lasers in a straight line, dealing 70/120/170/220/270 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit. When a laser comes into any contact with a gap, they will appear on the gap's other side as the '''Alarm Insect' lasers after a delay of 0.5 seconds. Alarm Insect lasers deal 120% of the skill damage to all nearby enemies around the gap they come out while reducing the enemy's Movement Speed by 35% for 1.5 seconds. Lasers that come from Yukari and from the gap are considered as one and can only deal damage to the same target once. ---- '''''Boundary between Wave and Particle E Cost: 40 / 50 / 60 / 70 / 80 Mana 'Cooldown: '''14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 seconds *Active - 'Yukari sends out 5 bullets in a straight line, dealing 40/65/90/115/140 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit with each subsequent hit on the same target deals only 20% damage. When a bullet comes into any contact with a gap, the bullets will appear on the gap's other side as the '''Boundary between Wave and Particle' bullets in a snake-like pattern after a delay of 0.5 seconds. These bullets come out in 5 directions with 9 bullets each for a total of 45 bullets. Each of Boundary between Wave and Particle bullets deals 120% of the skill damage to all enemies hit with each subsequent hit on the same target deals only 20% damage of the Boundary between Wave and Particle bullets.The bullets from Yukari and the gaps are considered as the bullets from the same source and can hit the same target at most 7 times. ---- '''''Aimless Journey to the Abandoned Station R Cost: '''100 / 120 / 140 Mana '''Cooldown: '''130 / 120 / 110 seconds *Active - 'Yukari summons a '''Speeding Abandoned Train' in a line that hits for up to 6 times, knocking up all enemies hit and dealing a total of 240/330/420 + AD + AP magic damage. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes